Maudite lumière
by Amako-sama
Summary: Elle te pourrit la vie cette lumière. C'est ton arrêt de mort. Tu vas souffrir, mourir. Tu sera seul. Mais est-ce bien sûr ? Slash IronFrost, mini-fic.
1. Les tenants

Voici la première partie de l'O.S. que j'offre à Balenthina pour avoir gagné le concours sur la fin de R&M. J'espère qu'il te plaira !

* * *

Le visage anxieux, le cœur battant, il lança un regard noir vers la lumière. Cette lumière qui déciderais de la suite de son existence. Vie ? Mort ? Jamais il n'avait été aussi anxieux de toute sa vie. Et il en avait eu, des occasions d'être anxieux.

Un rictus crispé sur les lèvres, Tony maudit encore une fois la lumière de son réacteur ARK.

Un rictus crispé sur les lèvres, Loki maudit encore une fois la lumière du Bifrost.

Leur destin se jouait ici, les yeux rivés sur cette lumière salvatrice ou mortelle.

Thor saisit la main de son frère et tous deux firent un pas dans la lumière. Un flash arc-en-ciel et ils étaient _ailleurs. _Devant leurs yeux, une dizaine de visages renfrognés leurs faisaient face. Les Avengers avaient été prévenus la veille au soir de l'arrivée des frères asgardiens. Et cela ne leur faisait _absolument _pas plaisir. Bien au contraire.

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Natasha et Steve avait eut un accrochage qui avait miné le moral de l'équipe, les rendant tous moroses. Pour couronner le tout, Tony était d'une humeur exécrable depuis plusieurs jours, sans explications.

Et par dessus tout, le directeur Fury n'avait pas prit la peine de leur expliquer cette intrusion extraterrestre intempestive. Aurait déjà fallut que Fury le sache. Malheureusement pour New York et plus généralement pour la planète entière, il n'en avait aucune idée.

Alors évidemment, le comité d'accueil qui attendait les asgardiens ne payait pas de mine. A sa vue, Loki songea même à faire demi-tour et à retourner chez lui, et tant pis pour la rédemption, _merde. _Quand ils voulaient, les Avengers foutaient carrément la trouille.

Une simple pression sur son bras de la part de Thor suffit à effacer ses craintes. Thor était là. Et il y avait une situation à éclaircir. Loki en avait trop vu pour supporter qu'une nouvelle faute lui soit mise sur le dos, encore plus si elle n'était pas de son fait.

- Bonjour Odinson, dit Fury. Que nous vaux _l'honneur _de votre présence ici, accompagné de votre estimé frère, vous qui n'avez pas daigné nous accorder une phrase depuis plus de six mois ?

- Je vous pris de rester courtois directeur Fury. Six mois ne sont rien pour moi, je n'ai malheureusement pas conscience du temps qui passe pour vous. Je m'excuse donc pour cette attente mais j'avais, excusez-moi l'expression, d'autres chats à fouetter chez moi.

- Vous avez pourtant proclamé protéger la Terre, cracha Fury.

- Baissez d'un ton Fury, siffla Thor. Midgard n'est qu'une infime parcelle de mon royaume et elle n'était pas en danger. De plus, contrairement à vous qui n'avez que peu de responsabilités, j'ai un peuple à gouverner. Navré de m'en préoccuper, vraiment.

A ces mots, l'ensemble des Avengers resta coi. Fury prit une intéressante couleur rouge, surtout au vue de sa couleur de peau naturelle et semblait à deux doigts d'avaler sa langue. Il ressemblait à un poisson hors de son bocal, ouvrant et fermant la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

Soudain, un ricanement se fit entendre. Loki fouilla dans sa mémoire. Ah oui. Stark. Tombait toujours comme un cheveu sur la soupe celui-là. Néanmoins, le son sembla dérider Fury, qui quitta son visage constipé pour retrouver un visage de circonstance, digne de son rang. Thor se redressa imperceptiblement. Il allait enfin pouvoir s'expliquer.

- Bien, nous vous écoutons Odinson, dit-il avec froideur.

- Euh, si je puis me permettre -non, en fait, je ne vous demande pas votre avis- pourrions nous passer au salon et nous asseoir autour d'un verre ? La conversation promet d'être _très _intéressante mais nous serions plus à l'aise ainsi, glissa Stark.

- Que... commença Fury.

- C'est une excellente idée Anthony. Nous vous suivons, dit Thor.

Toute la troupe se dirigea vers la pièce attenante et ils prirent place autour de la table basse, dans les longs canapés de cuir. Un bras automatisé leur servit à tous un scotch. Stark était fidèle à lui-même sur ce coup là. Loki saisit son verre, faisait tournoyer le liquide ambré, puis se décida à le boire. Une douce chaleur monta insidieusement le long de sa poitrine. Finalement, le goût de la rédemption n'était pas si amer.

- Alors ? Demanda Fury, impatient.

- Je vais tenter de faire simple. Le Tesseract n'est pas qu'un cube cosmique vaguement rayonnant avec pour but ultime d'attirer les papillons de nuit. C'est une entité, avec une conscience propre, pas de la même manière que nous mais suffisamment pour penser de son propre chef. Le Tesseract se nourris du Pouvoir et de la magie autant que de la peur. Loki, lorsque le Cube lui est tombé entre les mains, possédaient les trois à un niveau phénoménal. Alors le Tesseract s'est emparé de son esprit. C'est aussi simple que cela, expliqua Thor.

- Eh, PointBreak, j'espère que tu mesure bien tout ce que cela implique ? Le fait que Tête de Bouc n'était peut-être pas maître de lui même n'est pas une quantité négligeable, répondit Tony avec une mine sérieuse.

- Je le sais Anthony, et c'est bien ce qui nous a poussé, Loki et moi, à venir sur Midgard pour en parler avec vous, dit le dieu en soupirant.

- Vous êtes en train de me dire que Loki n'est en rien responsable de l'attaque de Manhattan ? Mais vous vous fichez de moi ? Éructa Fury.

- Pour une fois dans votre vie Fury, fermez-la et laissez les adultes discuter, cracha Tony.

Tout le monde écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise. Il était de notoriété publique que Tony n'aimait pas Fury, mais il s'était toujours débrouillé pour que leurs rencontres se passent en bons termes (concept très relatif, il va sans dire). Mais par dessus tout, c'était voir Tony hausser la voix qui était surprenant. Oh, il lui arrivais de répliquer assez violemment, mais jamais on ne l'avait vu vraiment en colère.

Tony grogna en se frottant la poitrine. Ses sautes d'humeurs allaient finir par faire douter ses amis. Il n'avait absolument pas besoin de ça.

- Thor, la situation que tes paroles met en place est problématique à tous les niveaux. D'une part, d'un point de vue personnel, parce que j'ai assez mal digéré le passage par la case « baie vitrée ». D'autre part, je te ferais remarquer qu'aux yeux de l'opinion publique, Diva Ténébreuse est un psychopathe alien responsable de plus d'un millier de morts en quelques jours.

- Je ferais abstraction de la partie « Loki a blessé ton ego » si tu le veux bien Anthony. Je sais parfaitement que l'on ne peux pas faire entendre raison à une foule de personnes qui a besoin d'un bouc émissaire -non Anthony, pas de jeu de mot stupide s'il-te-plaît- mais je vous demande simplement d'écouter ce qu'il a à dire. Si les Avengers se rangent du côté de Loki, alors le peuple les suivra.

- C'est là que tu te plantes PointBreak. L'opinion publique nous tient responsables de ce qui s'est passé à un niveau égal ou presque que Loki. Nous n'avons absolument aucune valeur dans la balance. Au contraire. Si les Avengers font une conférence de presse en faveur de Loki, ça risque de lui porter préjudice.

- ...Effectivement, de ce point de vue, ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée. Mais nous devons faire quelque-chose. Asgard ne doit pas être vue comme une menace par les midgardiens. Au contraire.

- C'est ce que je pense aussi Thor. Mais là tout de suite, je n'ai pas d'idées. Laisses-moi avaler une demi-bouteille de scotch et je suis sûr de te pondre quelque-chose de super génial top, dit Tony avant de se lever et de se diriger vers le bar.

Une fois Tony un peu éloigné, Loki se pencha vers son frère, intrigué et légèrement effrayé.

- Rassures-moi Thor. Il plaisante là ? Chuchota Loki.

- Malheureusement non Loki. D'après ce que je sais, il a passé son diplôme d'ingénieur complètement saoul, répondit Thor sur le même ton.

- Et il l'a réussi ? Murmura Loki.

- Il a eu la mention très bien. Je me demande parfois si l'alcool n'a pas remplacé son sang dans ses veines, répondit Thor.

- Je t'ai entendu Blondie, cria Tony depuis le bar.

- Il n'a pas tort Tony, dit Natasha, un sourire dans la voix.

- Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi ! Tu te nourris de vodka, agent Romanoff.

- Il n'a pas tort non plus, rigola Clint.

- C'est toujours comme ça ? Souffla Loki.

- Non. Là ils sont relativement calmes.

- Oh... couina Loki en grimaçant.

Quelques heures plus tard, on avait attribuée une chambre à Loki et Thor avait retrouvée la sienne. Thor s'était excusé auprès de Fury par le biais de l'agent Coulson et l'agent Coulson s'était excusé à la place de Fury. La routine, quoi.

Dans sa chambre, Tony crispa sa main sur son réacteur, le visage tordu par un rictus de souffrance. Cela faisait à peine quelques semaines que Tony s'en était rendu compte, mais son réacteur présentait un dysfonctionnement majeur. L'un des fils principaux conduisant à l'électro-aimant était en contact permanent avec les tissus extra-ventriculaires. Pour faire simple, un des fils conducteur qui alimentaient son réacteur brûlait lentement la peau externe de son cœur. Et il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Parce que si il enlevait ce fil, il mourrait. S'il le déplaçait, son réacteur ne fonctionnait plus et il mourrait. Et si il sortait le réacteur de son torse plus d'une minute pour le réparer, il mourrait. Cela faisait un sacré paquet de belles perspectives d'avenir, non ?

Mais par-dessus tout, cela lui faisait horriblement mal. De plus, un des nerfs principaux menant au cerveau était endommagé, envoyant en permanence des signaux de douleur. Ce qui faisait que même lorsque rien n'était blessé dans son corps, il avait tout de même mal partout.

Il n'avait trouvé qu'un remède. Le café. Il avait déjà des insomnies à répétition. Mais avec les doses de caféine qu'il s'envoyait à chaque heure qui passait, il accumulait les nuits blanches. En un mois, il avait du dormir, quoi, trois nuits ? Et incomplètes de surcroît.

Mais il avait remarqué quelque-chose. Les signaux énergétiques envoyés par son nerf le maintenait éveillé d'une manière qui faisait qu'il ne sentait pas le sommeil. C'était un horrible privilège.

Parce qu'il savait très bien qu'il était en train de mourir. Mais il ne le sentait pas. Oh, bien sûr, il y avait quand le fil dénudé faisait des siennes et brûlait ses tissus un peu plus chaque jour. Mais il n'arrivait pas à s'alarmer. Et il lui restait moins d'un mois à vivre. Oui, l'instinct de survie n'est rien de plus qu'un concept pour Tony. Ou plutôt, un mot dans le dictionnaire.

Alors il laissait filer le temps, défiler le compte à rebours. Oui, un mois. C'est déjà pas mal, non ? Bon, il admettais que ça lui bouffait parfois le moral et que ça déteignait sur ses inventions et ses paroles envers les Avengers. Tiens, dernièrement, il avait revu et corrigé son testament. Si c'est pas de la baisse de moral, ça !

En soupirant, Tony enleva son tee-shirt et passa pensivement sa main sur le réacteur, frôlant le réseau de cicatrices qui s'entrecroisaient autours. Il était évident qu'un corps humain n'était pas fait pour recevoir un cylindre de métal de huit centimètres de diamètre et le double de profondeur dans le torse. Mais un corps humain était encore moins fait pour recevoir des éclats de shrapnel.

Parfois, Tony se disait qu'on lui avait donné le choix entre la peste et le choléra. Quoi qu'il choisisse, il mourrait. Il avait choisit de mourir avec un sursis et beaucoup de souffrance. Alors oui, certaines nuits, il regrettait que Yinsen lui ai sauvé la vie. Parce que putain, ça faisait foutrement mal.

Torse nu, vêtu d'un jogging trop large qui tombait sur ses hanches, il s'observa dans le miroir en pied de sa chambre. Un corps basané et bien trop musclé pour un ingénieur. Des cicatrices ça et là, réminiscences de sa détention en Afghanistan, de son combat contre Obadiah, contre Vanko, son passage par la baie vitrée, contre les Chitauris, de sa chute lors de l'explosion de sa villa, contre Killian. Il ne savait pas si le fait de savoir que l'intégralité de sa vie était retracée par ses cicatrices l'amusait ou lui donnait envie de pleurer.

Il secoua la tête et sortit de sa chambre. La moquette était douce sous la plante de ses pieds et il avait l'impression que c'était la seule chose qui l'empêchait de devenir complètement fou.

Il se dirigea vers son atelier. Outre que ne pas dormir était ce qui l'empêchait d'avoir trop mal, il voulait quand même tenter de trouver une solution avant la date butoir. Il n'allait pas crever sans se battre, merde !

En arrivant dans la pièce tamisée, la première chose fit fut de demander à JARVIS d'allumer la machine à café qu'il avait fait descendre dans l'atelier. Quand le ronronnement familier de l'appareil parvint à ses oreilles, il se relaxa imperceptiblement et plongea le nez dans ses écrans tactiles, ses modélisations et ses perceuses laser.

Et maintenant, il était quatre heures du matin. Le nouveau prototype de puce traceuse avait été mit au point et Loki pourrai être suivit partout où il irai. Il prit une autre gorgée de café, finissant sa vingt-huitième tasse.

Une nouvelle vague de douleur le laissa avec un haut-le-cœur persistant et une envie subit de se taper la tête contre un mur. Il se laissa tomber au sol et roula sur le ventre. Le contact de sa peau nue sur le béton froid du sol calma légèrement la brûlure de son torse. Le haut-le-cœur le reprit et il dû se retenir de ne pas vomir. Le front dégoulinant de sueur, il finit pas se relever précautionneusement, s'appuyant à l'un de ses plans de travail.

Et c'est là que tout était partit en couille. Il eut un vertige qui le fit basculer sur l'un de ses prototypes en cours d'élaboration. Il poussa un bref cri de stupeur. Puis il vit du blanc. Beaucoup de blanc. Et soudain, la douleur. Si forte, si brûlant, qu'elle le fit hurler. Il entendit vaguement JARVIS s'assurer de son état avant d'appeler les Avengers.

Tony eut un rire nerveux. Bordel. Pitié, faites qu'il ne vienne pas de s'empaler sur l'une des flèches de Clint. Ce serait juste le truc le plus pitoyable de son existence.

Par une force de volonté qu'il ne soupçonnait pas avoir, Tony se retrouva assis, la flèche sortant de ses côtes, le traversant de part en part.

La blessure saignait à peine. Pour l'instant, la flèche faisait office de bouchon, empêchant qu'il se vide de son sang. Par contre, pour ce qui était des éventuelles hémorragies internes... Et il sentait parfaitement la côte brisée par la flèche lui titiller les poumons. Un faux mouvement et ses poumons serraient perforés. Et là, il tiendrait trois minutes. Si il avait de la chance.

Il ne fallait surtout pas que les autres s'occupent de lui. Sinon, ils sauraient pour le réacteur. Et ça, c'était impensable.

* * *

C'était donc la première partie, je posterais la seconde dans l'heure qui suit, le temps de la fignoler.

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


	2. Les aboutissants

Avec un grognement de souffrance, il brisa les deux morceaux de flèche qui dépassait de son dos et des côtes, ne laissant que la partie dans son corps pour empêcher l'hémorragie. Puis il passa un tee-shirt, se releva en grimaçant, la nausée le reprenant. Il devait tenir bon. Tenir droit. Toujours droit. Parce que Tony Stark n'avait pas le droit de céder, de faiblir. Alors il tint droit.

Quand ses amis affolés, suivis de Loki arrivèrent dans son atelier, il les attendaient en sirotant un café, un sourire presque naturel aux lèvres. Suffisant pour les tromper. Si Pepper avait été là, elle aurait deviné. Mais elle était aux prises avec le conseil d'administration donc il était tranquille. Il avait mit JARVIS en veille. Il aurait cafté sinon.

- Tony, tout va bien ? Cria presque un Steve essoufflé en pyjama.

- JARVIS nous a dit que tu étais blessé, poursuivit Bruce.

- Désolé, un bug. J'étais en train de reprogrammer les algorithmes de JARVIS pour qu'il sache quelle phrase dire suivant la situation dans laquelle je suis. Je n'avais pas prévu qu'il testerais ses nouveaux circuits de lui-même. Désolé qu'il vous ai réveillé, vous pouvez repartir vous coucher.

- La prochaine fois, met ton IA en veille quand tu le tripatouille, par pitié, souffla Natasha, le visage las.

- Encore désolé. Retournez dormir. Je travaille moi.

- Tony, il est cinq heures du matin. Tu crois sérieusement qu'on va réussir à se rendormir ? Viens déjeuner avec nous, dit Clint.

- … Non, je... J'ai du travail. Allez-y sans moi, j'ai ma machine à café, bredouilla-t-il.

- Pepper nous a dit de ne pas t'écouter quand tu es comme ça. Alors tu bouge ton cul de génie et tu viens déjeuner, dit Natasha.

Ok. Allo Houston, on a un problème. Au secours. Lentement, il commençait à faire une sérieuse crise de panique. Il avait un putain de bout de flèche dans les côtes et un poumon à moitié perforé. Si il bougeait, il y avait 68,6% de chance qu'il soit troué et qu'il meurt dans la minute. C'était bien trop pour qu'il prenne le risque. Oui, mais pouvait-il prendre le risque que ses amis découvrent son réacteur ? Non, certainement pas.

En grimaçant légèrement, il suivit ses amis, sans voir le regard curieux que lui lançait Loki. Il monta prudemment jusqu'à la cuisine, se servit un autre café dans lequel il rajouta discrètement une dose de vodka. Histoire de tenir le coup. Puis il saisit une part de cake et voulut redescendre à son atelier. Un geste de Natasha l'en empêcha. Définitivement.

Elle avait pour habitude de faire des petites prises à ses amis lorsqu'ils ne l'écoutait pas. Alors, naturellement, elle avait ceinturé Tony, l'avait plaqué au sol et s'était assise sur son torse, un sourire amusé sur le visage.

Qui se transforma en grimace quand Tony commença à hurler. Ah, ok, y'avait un truc qui allait pas là. Elle se releva précipitamment avant de s'agenouiller près de lui. Tony avait tellement pâlit qu'il était presque vert. Une écume sanglante perlait au coin de sa bouche. Ses yeux se révulsaient tandis que sa respiration devenait sifflante et hachée.

Natasha déchira le tee-shirt de son ami et se détourna pour retenir sa nausée. Le bout de flèche avait bougé. Il avait légèrement pivoté, déplaçant sa côté qui avait perforé son poumon et libérant le passage au sang qui s'écoulait à gros bouillons de son torse.

Natasha ne savait quoi faire. Tétanisée aux côtés du génie, elle n'osait bouger de peur d'aggraver son état. Bruce s'agenouilla auprès de l'ingénieur et palpa doucement les contours de la blessure. La grimace qui anima un instant son visage fit naître des tremblements dans le corps de Natasha qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

Des mains puissantes vinrent repousser Bruce et Natasha. Abasourdis, ils se laissèrent faire. Loki prit leur place aux côté de Tony. Avec l'assurance que conférait l'habitude, il passa rapidement le plat de sa mains sur le corps ensanglanté, sans toucher la peau. Un rictus inquiet tordit ses lèvres puis, sans aucun état d'âme, il assomma Tony d'un coup de coude sur la tempe.

Aux imprécations indignées de ses amis, il répondit qu'il n'avait aucun antalgique sous la main et que ça allait sûrement faire mal. _Très _mal.

Sans hésitation, il plongea sa main dans la blessure béante. Un craquement sec plus tard et il avait extirpé le tronçon de flèche qu'il jeta plus loin. Il sortit un petit coutelas de sa ceinture et entreprit d'agrandir la plaie pour accéder à l'organe touché.

Thor faillit détourner les yeux. Tous ici avaient déjà vu d'horribles choses alors que lui, malgré son âge et son statut divin, n'avait pas participé à tant de guerre que ça, et encore moins en tant que combattant, protégeant ses amis des coups.

Voir le génie se faire ainsi charcuter le laissait au bord de la nausée. Un regard autours de lui le rassura. Les autres n'avaient pas l'air mieux, mais cela avait l'air d'être à propos de l'état de leur ami, pas de l'horreur de sa blessure.

Loki apposa sa paume contre le poumon et un halo vert entoura sa main, réparant les tissus, ressoudant les vaisseaux qui sillonnaient les poumons. Tony poussa un râle alors que la respiration lui revenait. Le trou fut réparé et le poumon se regonfla d'air. Loki émit un discret soupir de soulagement.

Il prit délicatement la côte brisée et en ressouda les deux morceaux. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il demanda rapidement du fil et une aiguille à Bruce. Loki n'avait absolument aucune idée des effets à long terme d'une trop grande utilisation de la magie sur un mortel, alors mieux valait laisser le temps ressouder la plaie.

Bruce ramena l'aiguille et le fil chirurgical et Loki recousit délicatement les bords de la plaie. Alors qu'il entamait le second point, il se rendit compte que Tony s'était réveillé. Le dieu jura. Il n'avait pas frappé assez fort.

Le regard mordoré de l'ingénieur ne quittait pas les doigts de Loki qui faisaient des aller-retours pour rapprocher les deux bords de la blessure. Pas un son ne s'échappait de sa bouche, soit parce qu'il était trop fasciné par l'expérience, soit parce que sa fierté l'en empêchait. Loki n'aurait pas su dire.

Le dieu fit le dernier nœud et coupa le fil avec ses dents. Tony voulut se relever mais ses yeux se révulsèrent alors qu'une douleur bien supérieur l'assaillait. Prit par surprise, il cria de souffrance. Loki fronça les sourcils. Il ne devrait y avoir plus aucune blessure.

Tony ne lui laissa pas le temps de plus y réfléchir. Ignorant la douleur, il se redressa d'un bond et sans accorder le moindre regard à quiconque dans la pièce, parti à son atelier.

Un ordre bref craché à JARVIS et les portes de l'atelier s'opacifièrent tandis que toutes les serrures se verrouillaient.

Personne, absolument _personne, _ne devait lui poser de question et découvrir le secret. Il s'adossa à son plan de travail et passa sa main sur son visage. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait simplement que la douleur le laisse tranquille. Qu'il meurt et qu'enfin il puisse juste _dormir._

Un bruissement le fit sursauter. Il pivota sur lui-même, cherchant la source du bruit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Assis sur l'un de ses établis, les jambes se balançant dans le vide, Loki le fixait de son regard scrutateur.

Tony fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là lui ? Puis la réalité lui mit une grande claque dans la tête et il blêmit affreusement. Loki était entré dans son atelier. Loki était un dieu donc potentiellement invincible. Et actuellement, Tony avait autant de force qu'un chaton anémié. Et autant de chance de vaincre le dieu que ce même chaton anémié aurait de chance de battre un ours en colère.

Tony retint un soupir las. Il avait deux options. Cracher le morceau et passer le mois qui lui restait tanqué dans un lit d'hôpital à subir une batterie d'examens qui ne serviraient qu'à confirmer qu'il était condamné.

Ou alors, il pouvait faire ce qu'il faisait si bien d'habitude. Foutre la merde jusqu'à ce qu'on lui foute la paix. Ça finissait toujours par dire d'aller se faire foutre, mais il trouvait qu'il commençait à beaucoup employer le mot « foutre » alors il se dépêcha de choisir. Et définitivement, la deuxième option était la plus alléchante.

Un sourire narquois étira ses lèvres. Il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir le dieu du mensonge. Il avait en face de lui le plus grand de ses disciples. Après tout, il avait réussi à cacher son empoisonnement au palladium à Pepper alors qu'elle était la plus proche de lui. Sans parler de son problème de réacteur actuel et le fait qu'il avait faillit réussir à déjeuner avec ses amis avec une flèche dans le ventre. Question baratin, il s'en tirait pas trop mal.

- Alors p'tit dieu, quoi de neuf ? Dit-il.

- Je te signale mortel que je fais une tête de plus que toi. A titre indicatif, il va de soi.

- Évidemment. Sauf que là, t'es sur mon établi et d'un point de vue quantique, t'es plus petit que moi.

- Quantique ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Chat de Schrödinger, effet tunnel, tout ça ? … Ok, oublie. Donc, pourquoi t'es venu squatter mon atelier ?

- Écoutes Stark, ce n'est pas parce-que ton équipe de bras cassés est crédule que c'est également mon cas.

- Tu voudrais bien éclaircir pour le pauvre mortel que je suis ?

- Je viens de te soigner et accessoirement de sonder ton corps. Ça fait combien de temps que tu sais que tu vas mourir ?

Ah. Il connaissait les détails en plus. Tony pensait que Loki avait simplement vu un problème, pas qu'il connaissait les tenants et les aboutissants. Ça lui évitait des explications chiantes. Mais ça le collait presque directement dans un lit d'hôpital. Youpi..

- Depuis ma naissance. Mon espérance de vie est estimée à plus de quatre-vingt ans. Ce qui me laisse une petite cinquantaine d'années à vivre encore. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter mon vieux.

- Quatre-vingt ans ? Rien que ça ? Je croyais l'espérance de vie humaine bien supérieure.

- Joues pas à ça Loki. Vu l'état de mon foie, je vais pas faire des vieux os.

- Non, toi ne joues pas à ça. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Ton cœur artificiel là, il est en train de griller le vrai comme un steak.

- Et même si c'était vrai ? Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? Toi qui vois tout, tu as très bien compris le problème. Je suis condamné. Point.

- Pourquoi ne le dis-tu pas à tes amis ?

- Pour que je finisse avec une blouse blanche entouré de médecins ? J'ai survécu à une bombe dans une grotte afghane alors je mourrai dignement, merci bien.

- Tu es stupidement borné Stark. Il y a forcément une solution.

- C'est toi qui est stupide. Je suis un génie. En trois semaines, je n'ai rien trouvé. C'est qu'il n'y a pas de solutions.

- Sur ta petite planète, c'est possible.

- Et alors quoi ? Tu crois que je vais courir sur Asgard pour demander un tour de magie guérisseuse ?

- Stupide mortel borné. D'abord, la « magie guérisseuse », ça n'existe pas. Ensuite, si tu ne peux pas aller à Asgard, débrouilles-toi pour qu'Asgard vienne à toi.

- Tu propose de me soigner, c'est ça ? Je ne suis pas complètement ignorant Loki. Même à l'aide de la magie, tu ne pourras rien faire de définitif. Je suis condamné. Ton aide ne serais qu'un sursis inutile mais apprécié.

- Il y a une autre solution que la guérison.

- Ah bon ? Le vaudou ?

- Hilarant. Mais ça ne te plaira pas.

- Au point où j'en suis...

- Ce que je te propose n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère. Ce n'est habituellement accordé qu'à de rares personnes et toujours parmi les dieux. Mais tu es l'ami de Thor, un des protecteurs de Midgard et si je dis que tu m'as pardonné, alors la demande devrait être acceptée.

- Si tu pouvais m'expliquer de quoi tu parles ?

- Je peux, avec ma magie, enlever les petits morceaux de je-ne-sais-quoi qui se dirigent vers ton cœur. Mais cela n'empêchera pas les fils de métal de brûler ton cœur. Ce que je te propose, c'est d'arrêter ton cœur et de le remplacer entièrement par cette machine qui fait de la lumière. Comme ça, tu ne pourra plus mourir.

- Tu plaisantes ? Tu veux que mon cœur arrête de battre et que l'afflux sanguin soit géré par le réacteur ARK ?

- C'est l'idée oui.

- C'est complètement stupide ! Il suffit que le réacteur ait un bug ou décide de s'arrêter pour que je meurt !

- Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir. La demande que je peux faire à Asgard ne concerne pas ça. Tu t'y connais un peu en mythologie nordique ?

- Suffisamment.

- Tu c'est ce que sont les pommes d'Idunn ?

- Oui, mais... Attends. Tu me propose de me rendre immortel ?

Tony était complètement effaré. Lui, immortel ? Avec son potentiel de connerie ? Mais il était suicidaire le néo-gothique là ! Ou alors, c'était son nouveau plan de conquête de l'univers. Se servir de la tchatche de Tony pour faire se suicider tous les dirigeants du monde et pouvoir prendre leur place. Pas con comme idée, soit dit-en passant.

- D'une manière générale, oui.

- Et tu penses franchement que Papa-Omniscient sera d'accord avec ça ? Je ne suis pas convaincu qu'il me donne l'immortalité sur un plateau d'argent, tu vois.

- Généralement, la pomme est servi dans un panier d'or.

- Sinon, vous êtes imperméables aux second degré vous les dieux, non ?

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Pas grave, vas. Écoutes, je ne suis pas contre l'immortalité en soi. Je ne serais pas seul puisque Captain et Thor sont déjà potentiellement des vieux à long terme. Mais vraiment, je n'ai aucune chance d'obtenir ça de la part d'Odin ou de je-ne-sais-qui qui gère ça là-haut.

- Ça, j'en fait mon affaire. Toi, commence par te nettoyer et passer un tee-shirt. Tu es relativement repoussant là. Ensuite, bonne chance pour t'expliquer avec tes copains.

- Je suis sexy en toutes circonstances chéri. Quand à toi, bonne chance pour convaincre Blondie-en-chef.

Loki eut un rire léger et ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Tony haussa un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit encore ?

- Oh, comme je rêve d'une rencontre entre toi et Odin. Ta langue est presque aussi redoutable que la mienne, tu les mettrais tous à genoux.

- Loki... Tu as conscience que ta phrase est vraiment, vraiment pleine de sous-entendus ?

- Parfaitement. Mais dans ton genre tu n'es pas mal non plus.

- Je ne sais même pas si c'est un compliment venant de toi.

Toujours en riant, Loki se détourna puis disparut tout simplement. Tony eut un petit sursaut de surprise. Il ne s'y habituerais jamais. Le visage crispé, il se dirigea vers le salon. Il avait une future discussion très compliquée à avoir avec ses amis et il avait déjà mal à la tête rien que d'y penser. Puis les paroles de Loki lui revinrent. Ah oui. La douche. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et prit une douche rapide avant de passer un tee-shirt du MIT. Autant mettre toutes les chances de son côté, alors il avala au passage un verre de whisky posé sur sa table de chevet.

Enfin, il se dirigea vers le salon. À son arrivée, ses amis lui lancèrent un long regard inquisiteur. Oh, ils n'étaient pas du genre à la harceler de question, non. Mais quand ils voulaient savoir quelque-chose, ils se débrouillaient pour avoir des informations. Preuve en était de la phase deux du SHIELD.

Avec un soupir de condamné, Tony s'assit sur l'un des tabourets de son bar. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur lui, insistants mais ne le jugeant pas, attendant simplement qu'il se mette à parler.

Alors Tony raconta. Il leur dit le problème de son réacteur, le manque de solutions, ses insomnies à répétition, parce que de toute manière il ne pouvait rien leur cacher.

Au fur et à mesure de son récit, le visage de ses amis se faisait plus dur, plus pâle, plus crispé.

Tony était encore condamné. Mais cette fois, ça avait l'air assez définitif. Et ce n'était pas spécialement une bonne nouvelle.

Quand il eu terminé, il lança un regard hésitant à Thor. Intrigué, le dieu leva un sourcil curieux.

- Loki m'a proposé une solution. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser et je ne considère pas ça comme une perspective d'avenir ou même comme un espoir immédiat.

- C'est bien ce que je crois Anthony ? Demanda Thor.

- Si ce que tu crois est rond et doré, alors on pense à la même chose. Mais comme je l'ai expliqué au crétin borné qui te sert de frère, il n'y a aucune chance pour que cela fonctionne.

- Pourriez-vous avoir l'amabilité d'expliquer aux pauvres crédules que nous sommes de quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Natasha.

- Si j'ai bien compris, Loki propose à Tony de manger une pomme d'Idunn, dit Bruce. Elle confère l'immortalité. Entre autres.

- Tu plaisantes, là ! Tony, immortel ? Il veut détruire la Terre ou quoi ? S'étouffa Clint.

- J'ai eu la même réaction, approuva Tony. Mais le plus gros problème n'est pas là. Jamais Odin n'acceptera de donner l'immortalité au premier midgardien venu sous prétexte que l'un de ses fils le lui demande.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, dit Thor. Odin a de nombreuses choses à se faire pardonner, autant envers moi qu'envers Loki. Alors si tout deux nous lui demandons cette faveur, il nous l'accordera.

- Tony, j'espère que tu as saisie l'ampleur de ce que cela implique, s'inquiéta Bruce.

- Malheureusement oui. Déjà, il est clair que je vous perdrai tous les uns après les autres. Et même si c'est quelque-chose que je n'aime pas, il y a d'autres choses qui pèsent dans la balance. Lorsque je mourrais, qui que soit celui qui reprendra STARK Ind., je ne pourrai pas m'assurer qu'il fera dans la continuité de ma volonté. L'immortalité réglerais ce problème puisque je pourrai contrôler les agissements de mon successeur. Et Steve et Thor sont immortels, donc un Avengers de plus ou de moins...

- Personnellement, je ne suis pas contre, dit Clint.

- Idem pour moi, rajouta Natasha.

- Je ne suis pas tout à fait convaincu mais si ça peut te sauver la vie, alors ça me va aussi, dit Bruce.

- Quand à moi, je vais attendre de savoir ce qu'en pense mon père. Et j'aimerais également connaître les véritables motivations de Loki. Une telle spontanéité et un tel élan d'héroïsme gratuit me surprennent.

- Tu me blesses, mon frère, dit Loki en apparaissant, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Le jotun avait changé d'apparence. Ses habits étaient plus nobles, plus princiers, tandis que son maintient avait imperceptiblement changé pour passer à une droiture impeccable. Il ne faisait nul doute qu'il était passé par la Cour d'Asgard.

- Loki ! Alors, qu'en a dit Père ?

- Il est d'accord. Je crois qu'il veut se faire pardonner, pouffa Loki. Le conseil des Jarls a été un peu plus réticent mais il a accepté quand même.

- Tant mieux ! Tu as la pomme ? Demanda Thor.

- Quoi, là, comme ça ? Cria Tony en blêmissant.

- Pourquoi attendre ? Dit Loki. Une heure de plus ou de moins ne changera rien.

- Mais... Pepper n'est pas au courant.

- Elle le saura en rentrant, dit Natasha. De toute façon, si elle était là, elle serait contre. Mieux vaut affronter sa colère plus tard.

- Si je puis me permettre monsieur, mademoiselle Romanoff n'a pas tort, intervint JARVIS.

- Faux frère, grommela Tony.

- Bon, allons-y, dit Loki.

Il fit signe à Tony de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Se rappelant qu'il allait devoir passer par la case « extraction du shrapnel » avec l'option « douleur et hurlements », Tony obéit sans rechigner. Ça allait encore faire un mal de chien ce truc. Encore une fois, ses prévisions se révélèrent exactes.

Il dut serrer les dents. Parce que bordel, ça faisait mal. Il avait l'impression qu'une tenaille enlevait des bouts de verre de son torse. Ce qui n'était pas loin de la vérité d'ailleurs. Au bout de cinq minutes, Loki enleva sa main du torse de Tony et tandis son poing ouvert vers lui.

Tony eut le souffle coupé. Dans la main de Loki se tenait le fil qui brûlait son cœur. Et soudain, il vit blanc. Blanc-chaux, blanc-douleur. Le réacteur ARK avait cessé de briller sur son torse. Et il sentait le shrapnel faire son chemin vers son cœur.

La sueur perla sur le front de l'ingénieur tandis qu'il était prit de légers tremblements. Oh, ça n'allait pas du tout ça.

Immédiatement, Loki reposa sa main sur le torse de Tony et le monde devint noir.

Une minute plus tard, ou une éternité plus tard, il émergea.

Loki se tenait devant lui, les sourcils froncés. Tony baissa la tête et regarda vers son torse. Le réacteur ARK avait reprit sa couleur habituelle. Mais il manquait comme un _truc._

Tony l'identifia rapidement avant de prendre une intéressante couleur verdâtre. Il n'avait plus de pouls.

Il posa deux doigts sur sa gorge avec frénésie, mais rien. Pas le moindre petit tressaillement.

En face de lui, Loki avait reprit un visage serein. Apparemment, tout c'était bien passé. Le dieu lui tendit quelque-chose.

C'était putain de rond. Et putain de doré. Tony grimaça. Alors c'était vrai, hein ? Il allait devenir immortel.

Avec hésitation, il saisit le fruit et mordit dedans. Il avala rapidement la bouchée puis leva un regard interrogateur vers Loki. Un hochement de tête plus tard et l'ingénieur avait avalée toute la pomme.

Il ne sentit rien d'abord. Puis une douce chaleur remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale et il sentit plus qu'il ne constata que la pulsation lente du sang parcourant ses veines reprenait. Mais en posant sa main sur son cœur, il constata qu'il ne battait toujours pas. Ainsi, le réacteur était définitivement devenu son cœur. Ça n'allait pas faire une grande différence.

Loki le regardait, attendant il ne savait quoi. Tony lui présenta un visage serein. Avec toute la reconnaissance du monde dans le regard.

* * *

- Et voilà comment Tony est devenu le dieu du cynisme, finit Loki.

- Ouais, t'as fait la version courte là chéri, dit Tony en souriant. Ce qu'il n'a pas précisé, c'est qu'après ça, il m'a embarqué à Asgard et m'a présenté à Odin.

- Je n'allais quand même pas dire à Tony que la condition pour qu'il devienne immortel soit de devenir un dieu qui s'y connaîtrait en midgardiens.

- Ben t'aurais pu quand même. Parce-que moi je voulais pas.

- Oh, arrêtes un peu de bouder. C'était il y a trois siècles déjà.

- Comme le temps passe vite, dit Tony en riant.

Les deux hommes étaient dans une petite salle du Palais. Après la canonisation de Tony au rang de dieu du cynisme et des us et coutumes midgardiens (oui, c'est le nom complet), il était retourné sur Terre pour vivre avec ses amis. Et Loki avait prit son mal en patience, rendant régulièrement visite aux Avengers sous le prétexte bidon de vouloir voir son frère.

Tony et lui avaient finit par développer une amitié améliorée qui s'était soldée en mariage après la mémorable affaire de la pipe de nacre et du yougoslave chauve (histoire que je vous conterai peut-être un jour).

Puis Natasha était morte lors d'une mission, tuée par un russe à la rancune tenace, parent de feu son mari. Clint avait fait face avec douleur mais résignation.

L'archer avait eu une longue conversation avec Loki. Il fallait apaiser les esprits et se faire pardonner. Clint en était sortit grandi. Il était mort deux jours plus tard, accident de voiture. Loki s'en était voulu. Ses « ondes de chaos », qu'il avait dit. Persuadé que c'était la conversation qui avait tué Clint. Un remontage de bretelle plus tard, il s'était senti un peu moins coupable.

Puis ça avait été le tour de Bruce. Il avait retrouvé la Betty dont il leur rabâchait les oreilles. Il s'était éteint tranquillement, sereinement. La vieillesse l'avait emporté doucement et il était mort le sourire aux lèvres.

Tony avait décidé de quitter la Terre. Il n'avait que trop traîné sur ce monde qui n'acceptait pas la différence. Pepper avait été la dernière à s'éteindre. Elle était morte dans les bras d'un Tony déchiré. Et c'était sa mort qui avait poussé Tony à partir.

Il avait passé les cinquante années suivant sa prise de la pomme d'Idunn à créer l'androïde le plus perfectionné du monde. Il y avait implanté une copie du disque dur de JARVIS et c'était ce dernier qui gérait maintenant l'entreprise.

Une fois JARVIS sur le trône de l'empire STARK, Tony était parti avec Loki pour Asgard. L'ingénieur avait décidé de créer une école pour enseigner la mécanique aux incultes qu'étaient les asgardiens. Il l'avait appelée M.I.T. Le Mouvement d'Initiation au Terrorisme.

Et ça correspondait affreusement bien. Parce que les enfants asgardiens étaient des vrais terreurs. Alors si en plus on leur offrait l'intégral du petit chimiste avec les plans des pétards en prime, ils se transformaient en monstres impitoyables de pitreries. La Cour asgardienne n'avait pas finie de trembler.

Mais le M.I.T. était plus qu'une école. Elle servait aussi de refuge pour tous les enfants de la noblesse qui souhaitaient échapper à l'éducation martiale de leurs parents. C'est pourquoi Tony et Loki leur avait raconté leur histoire. Pour qu'ils prennent exemple sur eux et deviennent indépendants. Et puis, soyons honnête, parce-que tout le monde se demandait d'où sortait ce dieu loufoque dont on cachait l'origine.

Tony regarda par la fenêtre le soleil se coucher. Avec un sourire, il fit signe à ses élèves de quitter la salle. Dans un joyeux brouhaha, les enfants obéirent, commentant l'histoire qui venait de leur être contée.

Restés seuls, Tony et Loki s'allongèrent à même le sol. Tony se blottit dans les bras de son mari qui le couvait du regard comme si il était la huitième merveille du monde. Puis Tony souffla quelques mots à l'oreille du dieu qui pouffa.

- J'ai trouvé un prénom pour le bébé.

- On a encore deux mois chéri.

- Oui, mais tu verra tu vas adorer. Qu'est-ce que tu pense de Ragnarök ?

* * *

Et voila la partie deux ! Je crois qu'elle a buguée mais elle est enfin en ligne. Pour l'histoire de la pipe de nacre, je vous jure que je l'écrirais. Parce que ça m'éclate. Bref, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé,

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


	3. La pipe de nacre

Tony avait absolument tenu à emmener Loki dans ses bagages. Et dieu sait que Loki avait résisté. Mais essayez juste une seconde de faire entendre raison à Tony Stark lorsqu'il a deux grammes d'alcool dans le sang. Minimum.

Finalement, les deux hommes s'étaient retrouvés dans un jet privé STARK Ind., en direction de la Yougoslavie. Pepper allait lui payer un jour. Parce que ce qu'ils avaient ramené dans leurs valises était l'équivalent du mini-cataclysme. Niveau Hulk. Mais revenons-en au jet.

À peine entré dans l'avion, Tony s'était déjà affalé dans un de ses canapés en cuir, laissant aux hôtesses le soin de ranger ses valises, sous les yeux exaspérés du dieu qui les avaient fait léviter jusqu'aux soutes. L'ingénieur tendit un verre de whisky à son amant qui le saisit en le remerciant du regard. Tous deux sirotèrent leur verre, l'un en face de l'autre, le désir couvant dans leurs prunelles voilées par l'alcool.

Deux heures plus tard, les hôtesses purent arrêter de détourner les yeux. Avant de se reboucher les oreilles. Ils avaient remis ça dans la douche. Le jet atterrit bientôt sur le sol yougoslave. Pepper avait envoyé Tony chercher le dernier exemplaire de la collection de pipes de la rousse. Ça avait fait beaucoup rire Tony (pipes, tout ça quoi). Avant de savoir que c'était lui qui prendrait l'avion.

Avec un sourire amusé, il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle ne la faisait pas livrer directement. Il n'avait plus jamais reposé la question. Ce qui restait de ses tympans l'en remercia. Pepper ne plaisantait pas avec une pipe datant du treizième siècle. Ou du moins, ce qui restait de la pipe. Tony avait quelques doutes quand à l'état de la pipe en question.

Ils descendirent rapidement avant de prendre un taxi jusqu'à l'hôtel que la rousse avait réservé pour eux. Oui, l'hôtel tout entier. On ne s'appelle pas Stark pour rien. Ils installèrent rapidement leurs bagages -Loki, pourquoi y-a-t-il ton casque à corne dans ta valise?- avant de profiter du confort et du luxe de leur chambre. Jusque dans les moindres recoins.

L'amitié qu'ils avaient développé après que Loki ait fait manger la pomme d'Idunn à Tony s'était vite changée en attirance sexuelle. Vous savez de qui vous parlez là au moins ? Mais pour l'instant, ce n'était rien de plus que ça. Du sexe. Et franchement, à part les deux abrutis en question, tout le monde avait remarqué que les deux hommes voulaient plus. Mais allez leur enfoncer ça dans la gorge avec une fourchette, qu'on rigole.

Le lendemain, ils s'étaient mis en quête de cette fameuse pipe (dans tous les sens du terme, la pipe). Mais elle était introuvable. L'homme qui devait la leur apporter, un yougoslave chauve d'une quarantaine d'années, était introuvable. Découragés, ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel, las et fourbus d'avoir crapahuté toute la journée.

Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise, en rentrant dans le hall de l'hôtel, de trouver une jeune fille affalée dans un des fauteuils, les jambes outrageusement écartées (Loki avait alors haussé un sourcil, parce que lorsque lui faisait ça, on l'engueulait), mâchant un chewing-gum de manière ostentatoire.

Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, des yeux verts perçants et des lunettes aux montures bleu électrique qui faisaient ressortir la pâleur de ses joues aux multiples tâches de rousseur. Elle secoua sa crinière de cheveux, révélant les mèches roses qui recouvraient l'ensemble de ses pointes.

Elle écrivait dans un calepin usé à la couverture de cuir, avec un stylo bic noir qui n'allait pas tarder à rendre l'âme. Elle leva les yeux vers eux, haussa un sourcil et fit éclater la bulle de chewing-gum qu'elle gonflait depuis dix bonnes minutes. Elle se redressa et leur fit un sourire, semblant les reconnaître. Elle s'avança vers eux et, ignorant Tony avec ostentation, tendit sa main à Loki qui la sera en pouffant, amusé du comportement de l'inconnue.

Outré, Tony la regarda faire la bouche grande ouverte, incapable de prononcer une parole tant il était choqué. Loki lui souffla de, je cite « fermer la bouche avant que sa bêtise ne s'échappe et les contamines tous ». Ce à quoi Tony répondit, de manière très mature, en lui tirant la langue.

La jeune inconnue rigola doucement, ce qui plissa ses yeux en de milliers de petites ridules marquant son visage de l'empreinte de la joie candide (mais qu'est-ce que vous croyez voyons?).

- Qui êtes-vous mademoiselle ? Demanda Loki en souriant.

- Oui, et qu'est-ce que vous faites dans mon hôtel ? Ajouta Tony.

- Je suis écrivaine publique et je vous cherchais.

- Écrivaine publique ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Dit Loki en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai que vous ne devez pas avoir ça à Asgard. C'est quelqu'un qui écrit des livres sur la vie des gens à leur demande, répondit la jeune fille.

- Comment connaissez-vous Asgard ? Et vous savez qui nous sommes ?

- Bien entendu que je connais Asgard. J'y suis allé. Et franchement, vous ne lisez jamais les journaux ? Vous êtes partout.

- Vous êtes allé à Asgard ? s'étrangla Loki.

- Oui. J'ai attendu que Thor et Jane ouvrent le Bifrost, puis je me suis jetée dans le portail derrière eux. Là bas, je me suis faite passer pour une mage de Svartalfheim et mes cheveux ont beaucoup aider.

Loki acquiesça. Les mages elfes avaient toujours deux vêtements et des coupes de cheveux invraisemblables. Mais il allait toucher deux mots à Heimdal. On avait pas idée de laisser entrer les midgardiens comme dans un moulin !

- Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? demanda Tony, suspicieux.

- Je vous l'ai dit, je suis écrivaine publique. Je voudrais écrire votre histoire.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, estomaqués. Elle voulait quoi la gamine là ? Puis Loki eut un sourire amusé. Ça semblait emmerder Tony. Alors juste pour ça, il allait accepter.

- C'est d'accord, dit-il sous les yeux ahuris de Tony qui hurla au scandale.

- Merci beaucoup ! Au fait, je ne me suis pas présentée. Je m'appelle Amako.

Et c'est ainsi que je devins écrivaine des histoires des Avengers et de nos deux hommes favoris. J'habite désormais à la Tour STARK où je me fais le plus discrète possible -Amako, il y a encore tes teintures à cheveux qui traînent dans la cuisine! Mais non Bruce, c'est dans ta tête tout ça- et je continue de raconter leurs fabuleuses aventures.

De leur voyage, Tony et Loki avaient donc ramené une jeune fille encombrante -moi- et un yougoslave chauve qui jurait avoir perdue sa pipe. Loki la retrouva finalement, renvoya le yougoslave chez lui et on entendit plus jamais parler de pipe. Sauf le soir, vers vingt-deux heures et en début d'après-midi dans l'atelier de Tony.

Mais chut, c'est un secret.

* * *

Voila donc la dernière partie de cet O.S pour Balenthina.

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience,

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


End file.
